Hurt
by Hyperficial
Summary: It's the year 2046, and it is believed that Oliver Queen is dead. But all of the people rumoring about this are wrong. He is alive, but emotionally broken. Whilst living it off in the Arrowcave, he is always reminiscing about what happened the previous 15 years. And all he could feel is hurt.


Hurt

* * *

 **Hey guys! Fellow Arrowverse fanfiction writer here, Hype. I write stories for Flash and Legends, and wrote for Constantine. This is a songfic that goes with the song "Hurt" by Johnny Cash, and is based on the possible future terrorist attack of Star City, the Uprising. If you don't know what it is, I suggest you to watch the Legends of Tomorrow episode "Star City 2046." Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _I hurt myself today_

It's 2046. Star City is not a safe place to live in anymore. It was once protected by heroes and people that stand with justice, but now it's just filled with an army full of thieves and villains. No other city was brave enough nor never thought of saving it. Not even a city with the fastest man alive flashing through it, since that city was suffering through depression as well. Star City seemed very hopeless to save that time, with many people failing it.

 _To see if I still feel_

Everyday, I see my city suffering with chaos. I used to believe that I could still fight, but instead I got myself hurt. The scars and wounds that I carry, are sealed with painful and depressing memories. And so, I kept on trying to train myself, but I couldn't because of how hopeless and broken I am inside.

 _I focus on the pain_

But thou shall say that I never said that there was never a hero trying to hold this city together. The city's one last hope, and the city's hero, and the city's one and only emerald archer, never gave up. The Green Arrow was the symbol of hope for all of Star City. Though, that symbol hasn't been used and noticed for a long time.

 _The only thing that's real_

The Green Arrow wasn't the same anymore, though. I was not the same anymore, I was severely damaged ever since the Uprising. I hid off the grid where nobody could ever see me again. But don't be surprised if I say that I resided in the Arrowcave. Making me believed by the public, deceased. I spent my days waiting for myself to die. I was too broken to fight back, letting the city fall into severe chaos. Everyday, I reminisce on the old days where I lived the good fight.

 _Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear_

It all started in 2031. It was unexpected, no resident in Star City knew nor saw it coming. It was late, and everyone was in their sleep. An army, troops, a swarm of soldiers attacked each part of the city. The north, south, east, and west of the city was overtaken by scary men with swords and guns. Every resident hid and tried to escape, but they all died in the flames of fire.

 _You are someone else_

A year worth of fighting, a year worth of blood, sweat, and tears, until I finally gathered every ally I could get: Spartan, Overwatch, Arsenal, Speedy, Black Canary, Wild Dog, Ragman, and Artemis. John Jr. wanted to join the fight, he said that he has been training was enough, but his father didn't want him to. With that, we tried to fight the army, even though I never knew the master mind behind all of this. We had a brilliant plan, but we lost. During the fight, their leader suddenly arose from the ashes; Grant Wilson. The son of the original Deathstroke, Slade Wilson. Even though we fought with all the best arrows, bullets, and skills we could bring with us. But we all took the fall and was held captive for a few months.

 _I am still right here_

We were released weeks later. With no one's mask being taken off. They just kept us alive to torture us. He wanted us to know what he was capable of. How strong and indomitable he was, but I never lost hope. Until that doomed day when the hope I had vanished. Although, after I gathered every ally I could find to The Bunker, and as we stayed there for safety and for planning, Grant and his best men attacked the Arrowcave. Our base was brutally damaged and looked like it could never be repaired.

 _What have I become_

They gathered all of Team Arrow into one area. He said that he'd kill all of my team. But I stood up and told him to kill me instead of them. And that's what he did. He spared my team and brought me to some place in the city where they would kill me. But they didn't. He broadcasted a livestream- connected to all televisions of the city -to the whole city. He exposed me as the Green Arrow, and sliced my arm from the elbow down.

 _My sweetest friend_

He gave me a lift to outside The Bunker, the team took me to the medical bay and fixed up my arm. We transferred to a new Bunker, since the Arrowcave was not a viable place anymore. I announced the whole team as 'decommissioned' due to me being damaged. But they didn't listen. As the whole team were trying to make a modified and advanced prosthesis to fill my arm, they all went out on the army without me, even though I told them not to. They came back with Grant. And Grant showed no mercy, he killed the whole Team Arrow except for me. I cried and begged him to stop driving his sword through each of my friends. But he didn't stop. He made me broken and weak, proving that he is stronger than me, and that I have lost and failed this city.

 _Everyone I know goes away in the end_

Me, John Jr. and Felicity were left. Felicity, with the help of John, finished the cybernetic arm. Unknowingly to me and John, she left to Coast City. She said that she couldn't stand it anymore, and that I should follow her lead. But I didn't, I just stayed with my city as we both fall into destruction.

 _And you could have it all_

Me and John were left as the two last hopes for Star City. He became awfully depressed because of his father's death. He didn't want to hold his father's name anymore. He renamed himself as "Connor Hawke." But the worst thing is, he wanted to partner up with me whilst trying to save the city. I couldn't let him do it. It was too dangerous.

 _My empire of dirt_

Everyday, I look at the city. I try to save it. But I always get overpowered. This city was supposed to be my territory, but now has fallen to its ruin. It's not my empire that I run anymore. As much as I want to conquer and save it again, all my efforts were wasted. All I had to do was face the fact, that I have lost everything.

 _I will let you down_

I dropped my bow. I set down my quiver. I took off my suit. Everything that I owned as the Green Arrow, I kept it in a warehouse. I didn't want Connor looking for it, since he was still hell-bent on trying to be who I am. I hid myself in the Arrowcave, away from public view. In a few months, I'm dead sure EVERYONE thought me dead. Including Connor. Even though that I knew he would make his own Green Arrow equipment—except my cybernetic arm—, I'm sure he'll want to take up the mantle without my consent. And I'm sure that he'll feel like I have let him down.

 _I will make you hurt_

So there I stayed in the Arrowcave, waiting for myself to die. I let everyone down. Especially Connor, now that he is hurting himself by trying to save this city. I felt very reluctant and hopeless to save this city. It cannot be saved anymore. But it can be failed.

 _If I could start again_

15 years. It must be a milestone for this city. The city that I once ruled before. Where everyone praised me as their hero and savior. But now, it's populated with the worst criminals and a corrupt leader. I'd give up anything, even myself, for this city's wellbeing. I wanted to fulfill the promise I made to my father. But I'm sure my father's disappointed for what I've become.

 _A million miles away_

I hear a sound from the elevator. I got a shotgun and pointed it at the darkness. Whoever comes out of it, all they're going to see is Old Man Oliver. An Oliver Queen who has been severely wrecked by the screwed up stains of time. An Oliver Queen that has lost hope. An Oliver Queen that doesn't want to be redeemed. But an Oliver Queen that wants to have his life burn.

 _I would find a way_

"Whoever is there get out!" I see the flash of light coming closer. "I said get out!" And it comes closer. "Whoever you are get out!" After trying to find a clear view, I come to see the figures emerge from the shadows. A brit in a coat, Connor with his own Green Arrow equipment, and Sara Lance.

"Oliver?"

"Hello Sara, long time no see."


End file.
